Anahit
Anahit The Gargoyle Godbeast. This page gives details and hints when facing Anahit. Defeating Anahit grants the achievement "Iron Breaker" (3 diamonds + 850 XP) and defeating Heroic Anahit grants the achievement "Stone Coffin" (5 diamonds + 1325 XP. The Godbeast of Metal Anahit is the 4th named Godbeast you encounter, just before Vahagn. He is the Godbeast with an affinity for Metal and is extremely large and fast for his size. Many have left for his hide and are lost forever. A powerful Godbeast, Anahit is not to be taken lightly. He dwells in the Weeping Caverns along with other Metal element monsters, awaiting over-confident slayers. As if his frightening power wasn't bone-chilling, his special ability is terrifying enough to turn you to stone...literally. His fearsome eyes glow green with power and will inflict whatever he gazes upon with the status of brittle stone. Any hit received once afflicted with this status is guaranteed death! His appearence is that of an overly large Mauler monster with broad shoulders, large claws, rocky scales and a bladed tail. He can be encountered twice, once at level 35 in the "Iron Breaker" dungeons and again as Heroic Anahit at level 52 in the "Stone Coffin" dungeons. Equipment Drops Anahit drops Metal element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Dragon Hunter" and is 3-Star. His weapon is a broadsword, his helm an armored ninja-like mask and his armor umbre colored suit of ninja-like plating with spikes. It is not guaranteed that Epic Treasures (Bronze Chests) will drop during every encounter, but it is common. His Mystery Treasures will often either be a Bronze Chest or a Metal essence. *Strength of weapon = 798-892 Heroic Anahit drops Metal element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Dragon King" and is 4-Star. His weapon is a spiked broadsword, his helm is a grand ninja crown and his armor is fully plated mail (very reminiscent of Shedder from "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"). It is possible to drop either 3-star "Dragon Hunter" equipment or 4-Star "Dragon King" equipment: BOTH are possible drops. His Mystery Treasure may be Bronze Chest (Dragon Hunter) or Silver Chest (Dragon King). *Strength of weapon = 1003-1208 Attacks Anahit is in the same monster race as "Maulers." As such, he shares all their moves and adds to them. Normal Attacks *Roar Lunge **Anahit will roar upwards, baring his chest to you for a short time and then lunge at you with a bite. This attack if very similar in start-up as another of his attacks, but is shorter. Watch out for this one! *Roar Swipe **Anahit will roar upwards, baring his chest to you for a while and then swipe his claws at you (usually from your left). He may follow this attack with more claw swipes. *Overhead Claw Swipe **Anahit will swipe his claws at you starting from a raised position. This can be followed by other claw swipes *Underside Claw Swipe **Anahit will bring his claws back, striking with powerful blows. May be used to begin a combo. *Backhand Claw Swipe **Anahit will bring his claw in close to his chest, then backhand you. This is always the prelude to multiple attacks. *Spinning Body Claw Strike **Generally used when Anahit re-positions himself if you've dodged his previous attack, he jumps while spinning in the air and striking you with a downward swipe as he lands. Can be performed from either direction. *Vertical Tail Strike **Anahit will perform a back-flip, slashing you with his tail. The attack is late in hitting. Special Attacks *Horizontal Tail Strike **Anahit will spin 720 degrees, doing powerful damage with is tail at the 540 degree mark. A devestating attack. *Stone Gaze **Completely unique in the world of Nayria, Anahit can petrify any living being by using this attack. His eyes begin glowing green and then shine forth, turning all it sees into stone. Once turned to stone, you cannot move and any hit taken will kill you. This attack can be Perfect Blocked and REVERSE the status affliction back onto Anahit! Battle Tactics Both Anahit and Heroic Anahit have the same moves, though Heroic Anahit is slightly faster and more aggressive. *Anahit is Weak to Lightning. Use Lightning equipment when possible. Vahagn drops Lightning equipment, but he appears after anahit. If good Lightning sets aren't available to you, use the strongest equipment you have available. Event 5-Star equipment is highly recommended. *Make sure all pieces of your gear is maximum level. Or, at least, the Lightning weapon. Having maximum level gear will make ANY fight easier. *For every level OVER Anahit your character is, there is a 10% increase in strength and defense. So, keep fighting him over and over, even when you're higher leveled than him. *BLOCK more often than dodge. In fact, only Anahit's Vertical Tail Strike is unblockable. Practice getting perfect blocks. If you are successful in getting a Perfect Block on his Stone Gaze attack, you'll petrify HIM instead! *Most of his attacks hit LATE in the animation, so get into the habit of holding off until the last moment when blocking. * If Anahit Uses His Stare, Block ! if you do Anahit will be stunned. Giving you some time to break free. *Make sure you block his Backhand attack since it will halt any further combos from Anahit with a Perfect Block. If you fail the Perfect Block, quickly get ready to try again for the oncoming flurry of strikes. *Always use your 5-Hit Combo icon whenever it appears. It's free damage, it allows your stamina bar to re-charge and grants a 3 second stun whenever it's used. Plus, it gives a nice respite during your intense battle. *Save your "Friend Assist" icon for this Boss fight; don't waste it on the two previous monsters. Even more than that, use it like a "get-out-of-jail-free" card: a panic button. "Friend Assists" interrupt ANY enemy attacks, even mid-animation. So if you see an attack coming you weren't prepared for (e.g. his Stone Gaze or wrong prediction on Swipes), quickly tap that Friend Assist to save youself. *Finally, if you need a safe way to practice against Anahit, fight any Mauler (e.g. Aralez Pir). Their moves are very similar and Aralez Pir is a lower-leveled fight on the first-go-around. Video of this fight : Anahit fight video Gargoyle Death Gaze - Anahit the Metal-God The fourth Monster Blade event featured Anahit the Godbeast of Metal. It ran with the Nhang Agni event, making it the first time Monster Blade featured two Godbeast events running at the same time. It was also the first time fighting event Anahit since repeating the previous events. This event featured with it's exclusive armor , 'Armor of The Gargoyle God'. In order to activate the Event Armor's special skill, Stone Gaze, you must equip all 5 piece of equipment. You then must perform 5 Perfect Blocks against any enemy. This will cause your blade to imbued with the unholy strenght of the Gargoyle God and any Perfect Block you achieve during the after that will turn the enemy to stone for a short period of time. The initial summoning of Anahit only occurs when you do 5 Perfect Blocks on the one monster. 'When activating the Gargoyle Set, how come I get still get hurt even though I stoned the monster?' This occurs because you block too late. The benefit of the Gargoyle Set is that it increases the enemy's down time when you do a perfect block'' (which is also the same time as a perfect dodge), but a perfect block resets the enemy's animation causing it to flinch, so in the moment you do a Perfect Block the enemy attack pattern is interrupted instantly and the following damage is negated as it never makes contact. With the Gargoyle Set, however, this does not occur. The animation is frozen, instead of being reset - so if you block when the attack makes contact with the core of your character, you'll still receive the damage but also stone the enemy; as you've stopped the animation, but you've stoned after the initial damage occurs. '''Note: It is possible to stone Anahit and yourself at the exact same time.' Gargoyle Death Gaze Event Armor Drop Rate Below are the chances of getting Gargoyle God Armor from the current event: *Monster Level 13 to 20: Chance to get Pauldron and Greaves with certain abilities. *Monster Level 21 to 35: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves and Cuirass with certain abilities. *Monster Level 36 to 45: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass and Blade with certain abilities. *Monster Level 46 to 54: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass, Blade and Helm with certain abilities. **Hard Difficulty: Higher chance to get ALL parts with ALL abilities. Note: Mystery Treasures (All Gold Medal ratings) are not included in this formula and may contain a random piece or an essence orb.